Sweet Valentine
by Yuu.Kanda.Neko
Summary: Kanda planned to make some chocolate cupcakes. How did he do and what happened next?
1. Chapter 1: Planning

"Why the hell should I help you?" Kanda raised an eyebrow as his hand was dragged by a dark green haired girl. She turned head back and smiled

"You know, Kanda, everyone has their own works, and you are the one who is free. So, please help me. Just a little, please?"

Kanda sighs and rolled eyes while his feet were walking forcefully. He knew he better help Lenalee, or he would be killed by the sister-complex scientist with his crazy experiences.

Lenalee pulled Kanda to the town near the Order and headed to a candy shop. Knowing Kanda hated sweets, Lenalee just told him to wait outside while she was buying some stuffs inside the shop

Kanda just nodded and crossed arms; trying to ignore the shop with the things he hated the most.

After a while, Lenalee came out with some bags on her hand. They looked heavy to her

"Help me please" She gave Kanda a half of them. The black haired man looked inside one bag in curious and saw a lot of chocolate. He guessed all bag having the same things, but he didn't know what Lenalee would do with them

"What are these for?"

"Don't you know what tomorrow is, Kanda?" The girl seemed surprised when Kanda asked and shook his head after her question. She sighed and explained while they were walking back to the Order "That is the day which people can show their love to each other by making chocolate or giving roses"

Kanda listened and nodded, and then suddenly a thought came across his mind. Maybe this would be a good chance for him to confess his love to Allen. Kanda admitted, he was in love with that Moyashi, but no one knew. He would make some chocolate cupcakes and gave them to Allen in a romantic way. Kanda smirked to himself, then took a bad from Lenalee's hand

"I will take these"

The girl blinked in surprise, but then she just smiled and said

"Remembers to pay back"

Kanda nodded and went to his own room with the bag. His plan was going to be done.


	2. Chapter 2: Baking

Kanda opened the bag, a lot of chocolate inside it. There were milk chocolate, white and black chocolate. Kanda tried to pretend that they were just pieces of wood, because they were still sweets.  
The next thing Kanda did was going to the library to take a cooking book. Of course he had never cooked before, especially something liked cupcake or whatever he was trying to do right now.  
Until when Kanda reached the library, he knew the matter was how to find the small cooking book in this large library. There were thousands tons of book at here and he was all alone. It meant he had to find it himself. Kanda sighs and started walking along the bookshelf while his eyes were searching on the book's covers.

After about an hour of walking and searching, Kanda finally found what he needed. An old book was held on his hands. He had flipped some pages to make sure it was a cooking book before he could go back to his room.

Kanda looked at the clock, it was almost 4pm, too early to do anything at this time, so he decided to go shopping and buy what he need for the cakes. Wearing formal clothes, Kanda walked to the town again.

The town was full of red roses and chocolate. The roses were decorated with colored wrapping papers, and chocolate was put into small hearted box. Kanda entered a store which had cooking stuffs. Many girls were choosing stuffs in there. They stared and giggles when he walked into the store. Kanda frowned, he knew it was weird when a man like him was here, but really, no need to stared or giggled. These girls were creeping him out. Kanda tried to ignore them while picking the things he need as fast as possible, then paid for them and walked out quickly. He didn't want to stay there any longer.

Kanda got back to the Order and placed the stuffs under his bed, then he went to train. He decided to do it at midnight when everyone was sleeping, so nobody could find out that he was making cupcakes for his love. He didn't want anyone to know, because it was embarassing, after all. The whole Order had believed that he didn't have a heart, what would they think if they found out he had been love with someone, especially he was a gay? After all, he wanted these to be done in secret. So midnight was a perfect time to him.

After making sure that everyone was asleep at 1A.M, Kanda took the bag of ingredients and rushed to the kitchen quietly. He knew the Order had all the cooking equipments he needed, so he hadn't buy anything else.  
Kanda turned on the lights and sighed in relief that no one was here but him. He put the bag on the counter with the opened book. He had to do everything step by step as what the book had said.

First, Kanda turned on the oven to 350°F to preheat it with a rack in middle position, then he took the cupcake liners out of the bag and set them next to the oven.

Next, he put the purpose flour, unsweetened cocoa powder, a little melted chocolate, granualated sugar, baking soda with salt into a large bowl and whisked them together by a hand mixer. Kanda knew how much he had to take each of them, so he did it kinda well, the ingredients were not too much or too less. But the matter was he whisked them too fast so the mixture spilled out a lot. Kanda had to stop and put back the ingredients which he had lost, then whisked again until there were no visible clumps in the mixture.

After that, he put the brewed coffee, white vinegar, vanilla extract and olive oil into a separate bowl, mixing them. This time he took easy on it so nothing was spilled liked the first time.

After that, Kanda poured two mixtures in those bowl into a large one and stirred carefully until them came together. The mixture looked thin and lumpy when he was done stirring.

Then, Kanda took a ladle and filled the batter into the cupcake liners, one by one, until they were the same two-thirds of the way full. He put them into the oven carefully and set it to bake them for 20 minutes.

Kanda read the book again. Now he needed to make the frosting. He melted the milk chocolate and butter, then stirred them together until they got smooth. He sprinkled in a little sugar, then milk, and vanill extract, stirring them after each addition. With his experiences, Kanda used his strenght enough to stir, so the frosting was consistency perfectly without spilling.

When he was done, he had a dark brown frosting. Then he did all the steps to make frosting again, with white chocolate this time.  
Now Kanda had two frosting in different colours. He decided to scoop a little of both into corners of two ziplock freezer bag he had bought and cut away the tips of the corners.

When the cupcakes were baked, Kanda took them out of the oven and letted them cool on a rack. Once cool, each of them were coated with brown or white chocolate frosting. Kanda squeezed the frosting out of the ziplock freezer bag he had prepared before, and wrote a letter on each cupcake. Brown letters on white cupcakes and white letters on the brown ones. Once all cupcakes were put in right positions, the letter would combine into a sentence 'I LOVE YOU'.  
Kanda took a small red box out of the bag and set the cupcake into it. A rare smile cracked on his lips. After all, this was the first time Kanda had made something for someone, especially the one who was thought that he hated the most. But he didn't care anymore, he would do anything for the one who he loved, no matter what people would say.

Kanda spaced out in his thoughts, then suddenly a familiar voice rang, the voice of whom he didn't expect to meet the most  
"Kanda?"


	3. Chapter 3: Discovering

Allen was pretty sure that no one was awake at 2 A.M to cook for only him which meant he had to make the mean by himself. Suddenly a lightshine caught his eyes. It was from the kitchen.

Allen grabs the left wrist immediately. It was impossible that someone was still up at this time. Maybe there was a thief? Allen frowned, his feet stepped slower as he approached the kitchen.

But the sight he saw in the kitchen was not what he had thought. That was a man with a familiar long black hair was tied in a pony-tail behind a straight back. Allen was surprised, there was only one person could have that beautiful hair, his secret love. He blurted out in curious  
"Kanda?"

Kanda started at the voice and turned back, his eyes widened as he saw the 'cute' face of the white haired boy.  
'Shit..!'

He cursed in mind as his hand pushed the cake box behind his back and hoped the Moyashi hadn't seen it.  
But the fact was not what he aspect. Allen walked to him and tilted head, looking behind his back  
"What are you doing?"

"It is none of your damn business!" Kanda grabbed the box and took it away from his eyes before he could see it clearly. But he saw it, a a box with 8 cupcakes inside made a sentence 'I LOVE YOU' perfectly. Allen looked at Kanda, something like embarrassment with a little angry in the older male's eyes although he tried to hide it away.

Allen knew what that meant. Kanda had never been in love with him, no matter how long and how much Allen love him. That box must be for someone else liked Lenalee, or even Lavi, anyone except him. Allen couldn't help feeling sad, his heart broke into pieces.

Leaving gaze from Kanda's face, Allen turned away, lowering head a bit as his feet stepped to the door quickly. Suddenly he realized that he was not hungry anymore, instead was an empty feeling which made a tear form on his left eye. He thought there was no reason to stay, so he decided to leave. But a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him right when the tear was running on his cheek. Allen didn't notice it and turned back, looking at Kanda in surprise.  
When Allen was turning away in front of him, Kanda had saw the painful and disappointment in the white haired boy's eyes.  
'What the..? Wait, he thought so, didn't he?'

Kanda knew the reason why Allen left immediately as he touched the box behind him. The boy loved him, but he thought the present was for someone else, so he left.

Kanda took the box and chased Allen, then stopped him by grabbing his arm. He saw the tear when the boy turned back. Kanda was right, Allen was in love with him. Before the boy could say anything, Kanda had tugged the box into the red hand and said  
"Take it"

"But..." Allen was surprised more, he looked at the cupcakes then at Kanda, then back at the cakes "..Isn't it for your lover?"  
"I don't have any lover" Kanda looked away, then he heard Allen saying hesitately  
"That mean... It's for me?"

"Yea" A short answer confirmed what Allen had just asked. The happiness broke into tears as Allen suddenly jumped and hugged Kanda's neck, making him stepped backward for balance

"I love you too!"

"Che.. You want to wake the whold Order up huh?" Wrapping arms around the crying boy, Kanda patted his back gently, trying to stop the tears with his thumb.

After a few minutes, Allen could stop crying and sniffing. Kanda helped cleaning his face with sleeve  
"Such a big baby"

"I'm not!" Allen retorted without thinking a second.

"Then why did you cry?" Kanda smirked as his sleeve rubbed on Allen's cheek, wiping away the last trail of tears.

"I was too happy" The boy frowned and pouted, making Kanda feel more interested in teasing him  
"Baka Moyashi"

"Bakanda!" This time Kanda was the one who frowned  
"Don't call me like that!"

"Bakand..mmph!" Allen was about to retort back but a pair of lip locked on his lips. He widened eyes at the sight of Kanda's face was too close to him with closing eyes, his face turned red as his mind went blank at what was happening. Until a few seconds later, he realized that Kanda was kissing him. Allen close his eyes and returned the kiss while his hand was slowly wrapping around Kanda's neck.

Both of them broke the kiss for breath, a thin trail of saliva was between them. Allen blushes and turned head away. He took a cupcake out of the box and bit it. Sweet taste made him surprise

"It is so delicious!" Kanda didn't believe in what he had heard. He looked at the cake, it was really delicious or the Moyashi just tried to cheer him up at the first time he had cook?

"Really?" He asked in doubt, but Allen nodded while he was chewwing  
happily. The boy showed the cake in front of him

"Try it"

"Che. No" Kanda turned head away and crossed arms. But Allen kept nagging him  
"Come on. Just a small bite"

"I said n.. mmff!" Allen had tugged a piece of the cake which part had chocolate into Kanda's mouth quickly before he could finish the sentence. He couldn't do anything but take it. Too sweet but delicious

Kanda glanced at smiling Allen, then looked away. He didn't notice that the boy was leaning closer to him, then a pair of warm lip pressed on his made him surprised. A red shape appeared on his cheek when Kanda felt a wet tongue was licking his lower lip and taking the chocolate on it away. Kanda frozed in a few second until when those lips pulled away. He blinked and saw a blushing Allen. The Moyashi's face was flushed, a cute smile was on his pink lips while his hands was holding the box which had some chocolate cupcakes with a word 'LOVE' on them inside close to his chest, he whispered  
"Thank you, Yuu"

A/N: Done! Finally it was done after 5 days with 3 chapters. Yay! Thanks for reading, reviewing and following! These reader made me happy so much: Yoroichicat, Melode, Lavi-Usagi, mitsuyo-chan, especially Yullen22490, you helped me a lot :) Thank you, all of you, love you guys so much!  
And the last words, Happy Valentine!


End file.
